John Dowland
'John Dowland'While orthographic evidence from Dowland's time strongly suggests a pronunciation of for the last name, there is no consensus on the correct pronunciation. See the talk page for discussion of this issue. (1563 – buried 20 February 1626) was an English Renaissance composer, singer, and lutenist. He is best known today for his melancholy songs such as "Come, heavy sleep" (the basis for Benjamin Britten's Nocturnal), "Come again", "Flow my tears", "I saw my Lady weepe" and "In darkness let me dwell", but his instrumental music has undergone a major revival, and has been a source of repertoire for lutenists and classical guitarists during the twentieth century. Life and career Very little is known of John "the Bard" Dowland's early life, but it is generally thought he was born in London. Irish historian W.H. Grattan Flood claimed that he was born in Dalkey, near Dublin, but no corroborating evidence has ever been found either for that statement or for Thomas Fuller's claim that he was born in Westminster.Peter Holman (with Paul O’Dette), "John Dowland", Grove Music Online. In 1580 Dowland went to Paris, where he was in service to Sir Henry Cobham, the ambassador to the French court, and his successor, Sir Edward Stafford.Douglas Alton Smith, A History of the Lute from Antiquity to the Renaissance (The Lute Society of America, Inc., 2002), p.275 He became a Roman Catholic at this time.Peter Warlock, The English Ayre (Greenwood Press, Publishers, 1970), 24. Excerpt from Dowland's letter of 1595 to Sir Robert Cecil. In 1588 he was admitted Mus. Bac. from Christ Church, Oxford.Diana Poulton, John Dowland (Faber & Faber, 1982), 28. In 1594 a vacancy for a lutenist came up at the English court, but Dowland's application was unsuccessful - he claimed his religion led to his not being offered a post at Elizabeth I's Protestant court. However, his conversion was not publicized, and being Catholic did not prevent some other important musicians (such as William Byrd) from having a court career in England. From 1598 Dowland worked at the court of Christian IV of Denmark,Warlock 1970, p.32 though he continued to publish in London.Warlock 1970, p.34 King Christian was very interested in musicWarlock 1970, p.33 and paid Dowland astronomical sums; his salary was 500 daler a year, making him one of the highest-paid servants of the Danish court.Smith 2002, p.276 Though Dowland was highly regarded by King Christian, he was not the ideal servant, often overstaying his leave when he went to England on publishing business or for other reasons. Dowland was dismissed in 1606 and returned to England; in early 1612 he secured a post as one of James I's lutenists.Matthew Spring, The Lute in Britain: a History of the Instrument and its Music (Oxford University Press, 2001), p.108 There are few compositions dating from the moment of his royal appointment until his death in London in 1626.Spring 2001, p.109 While the date of his death is not known, "Dowland's last payment from the court was on 20 January 1626, and he was buried at St Ann's, Blackfriars, London, on 20 February 1626."David Greer, "John Dowland", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Online. Suspicions of treason There is an unsubstantiated rumour that Dowland performed a number of espionage assignments for Sir Robert Cecil in France and Denmark; his high rate of pay notwithstanding, Dowland seems to have been only a court musician. However, we have in his own words the fact that he was for a time embroiled in treasonous Catholic intrigue in Italy,Warlock 1970 - entire letter of John Dowland to Sir Robert Cecil whither he had travelled in the hopes of meeting and studying with Luca Marenzio, a famed madrigal composer. Whatever his religion, however, he was still intensely loyal to the Queen, though he seems to have had something of a grudge against her for her remark that he, Dowland, "was a man to serve any prince in the world, but he was an obstinate Papist."Warlock 1970, p.25 But in spite of this, and though the plotters offered him a large sum of money from the Pope, as well as safe passage for his wife and children to come to him from England,Warlock 1970, p.26 in the end he declined to have anything further to do with their plans and begged pardon from Sir Robert Cecil and from the Queen.Warlock 1970, p.26-7 Private life John Dowland was married and had children, as referenced in his letter to Sir Robert Cecil,Warlock 1970, pp. 25, 26 but family life does not seem to have been important to him, as his wife stayed in England while he worked on the Continent.Gerald M. Cooper, "John Dowland," The Musical Times, Vol. 68, No. 1013 (Jul. 1, 1927), p.642 His son Robert Dowland was also a musician, working for some time in the service of the first Earl of Devonshire, and taking over his father's position of lutenist at court when John died.Diana Poulton, "John Dowland," The Musical Times Vol. 105 No. 1451 (Jan. 1964): p. 25. Dowland's melancholic lyrics and music have often been described as his attempts to develop an "artistic persona" though he was actually a cheerful person,Rooley 1983, p.6 but many of his own personal complaints, and the tone of bitterness in many of his comments, suggest that much of his music and his melancholy truly did come from his own personality and frustration.Diana Poulton, "Dowland's Darkness," Early Music, Vol. 11, No. 4 (Oct. 1983) p.519 Writing Two major influences on Dowland's music were the popular consort songs, and the dance music of the day.Abraham 1968, p.204-5 Most of Dowland's music is for his own instrument, the lute.Abraham 1968, p.201 It includes several books of solo lute works, lute songs (for one voice and lute), part-songs with lute accompaniment, and several pieces for viol consort with lute.Smith 2002, pp.274-83 The poet Richard Barnfield wrote that Dowland's "heavenly touch upon the lute doth ravish human sense." One of his better known works is the lute song "Flow my tears", the first verse of which runs: He later wrote what is probably his best known instrumental work, Lachrimae, or Seaven Teares, Figured in Seaven Passionate Pavans, a set of seven pavanes for five viols and lute, each based on the theme derived from the lute song "Flow my tears".Smith 2002, p.276-7 It became one of the best known collections of consort music in his time. His pavane, "Lachrymae antiquae", was also popular in the seventeenth century, and was arranged and used as a theme for variations by many composers. Dowland's music often displays the melancholia that was so fashionable in music at that time.Anthony Rooley, "New Light on John Dowland's Songs of Darkness," Early Music 11.1 (Jan. 1983): p.6 He wrote a consort piece with the punning title "Semper Dowland, semper dolens" (always Dowland, always doleful), which may be said to sum up much of his work.http://www.goldbergweb.com/en/magazine/composers/2005/2/38613_print.php Dowland's song, "Come Heavy Sleepe, the Image of True Death", was the inspiration for Benjamin Britten's "Nocturnal after John Dowland for guitar", written in 1964 for the guitarist Julian Bream. This work consists of eight variations, all based on musical themes drawn from the song or its lute accompaniment, finally resolving into a guitar setting of the song itself.Smith 2002, p.289 Richard Barnfield, Dowland's contemporary, refers to the lutenist in poem VIII of The Passionate Pilgrim (1598): }} Recognition One of the first twentieth century musicians who successfully helped reclaim Dowland from the history books was the singer-songwriter Frederick Keel.'Mr J Frederick Keel' (unsigned obituary). ''The Times'', 16 August 1954, p 8. Keel included fifteen different Dowland pieces in his two sets of Elizabethan love songs published in 1909 and 1913,Keel, Frederick (1909, 1913). Elizabethan love songs, sets I and II. London: Boosey & Hawkes. which achieved popularity in their day. These free arrangements for piano and low or high voice were intended to fit the tastes and musical practices associated with art songs of the time. In 1935, Australian-born composer Percy Grainger, who also had a deep interest in music made before Bach, arranged Dowland’s Now, O now I needs must part for piano. Some years later, in 1953, Grainger wrote a work titled Bell Piece (Ramble on John Dowland’s ‘Now, O now I needs must part’), which was a version scored for voice and wind band, based in his previously mentioned transcription. In 1951 Alfred Deller famous counter-tenor (1912-1979), recorded songs by John Dowland/Thomas Campion/Philip Rosseter with the label HMV (His Master's Voice) HMV C.4178 and another HMV C.4236 of Dowland's "Flow my Tears". In 1977, Harmonia Mundi also published two records of Deller singing Dowland's Lute songs (HM 244&245-H244/246).Alfred Deller (1912-1979) - A discography Dowland's music became part of the repertoire of the early music revival with lutenist Julian Bream and tenor Peter Pears, and later with Christopher Hogwood and David Munrow and the Early Music Consort in the late 1960s and later with the Academy of Ancient Music from the early 1970s. Jan Akkerman, guitarist of the Dutch progressive rock band Focus, recorded "Tabernakel" in 1973 (though released in 1974), an album of John Dowland songs and some original material, performed on lute. The Collected Lute Music of John Dowland with lute tablature and keyboard notation has been transcribed and edited by Diana Poulton and Basil Lam, Faber Music Limited, London 1974. The complete works of Dowland have been recorded in a boxed set by the Consort of Musicke. The 1999 ECM New Series recording In Darkness Let Me Dwell features new interpretations of Dowland songs performed by tenor John Potter, lutenist Stephen Stubbs, and baroque violinist Maya Homburger in collaboration with English jazz musicians John Surman and Barry Guy. Nigel North recorded Dowland's complete works for solo lute on four CDs between 2004 and 2007. Elvis Costello included a recording (with Fretwork and the Composers Ensemble) of Dowland's "Can she excuse my wrongs" as a bonus track on the 2006 re-release of his The Juliet Letters. In October 2006, Sting, who says he has been fascinated by the music of John Dowland for 25 years,[http://arts.guardian.co.uk/news/story/0,,1791189,00.html Gift of a lute makes Sting party like it's 1599, June 6, 2006, The Guardian] released an album featuring Dowland's songs titled Songs from the Labyrinth, on Deutsche Grammophon, in collaboration with Edin Karamazov on lute and archlute. They described their treatment of Dowland's work in a Great Performances appearance. To give some idea of the tone and intrigues of life in late Elizabethan England, Sting also recites throughout the album portions of a 1593 letter written by Dowland to Sir Robert Cecil.http://www.sting.com/news/interview.php?uid=4694 The letter describes Dowland's travels to various points of Western Europe, then breaks into a detailed account of his activities in Italy, along with a heartfelt denial of the charges of treason whispered against him by unknown persons. Dowland most likely was suspected of this for traveling to the courts of various Catholic monarchs and accepting payment from them greater than what a musician of the time would normally have received for performing. Other interpretations of Dowland's songs have been recorded by Windham Hill artist, Lisa Lynne, (for her CD, Maiden's Prayer) and Lise Winne (for her Wing'd With Hopes, New Interpretations of Renaissance Songs CD). Several bands, such as Die Verbannten Kinder Evas, Aesma Daeva and Qntal, have recorded albums featuring lyrics by John Dowland. The countertenor Andreas Scholl sings in Crystal Tears English consort songs with Concerto Viole of Basel. A rendition of Dowland's "Come again" (sung by Sting) can also be found on Joshua Bell's 2009 album, At home with Friends. In popular culture *The science fiction author Philip K. Dick was a fan of Dowland's and his lute music is a recurring theme in Dick's novels. Dick sometimes assumed the pen-name Jack Dowland.http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Philip_K._Dick Dick also based the title of the novel Flow My Tears, The Policeman Said on one of Dowland's best-known compositions. In his novel The Divine Invasion, the character Linda Fox (a thinly disguised proxy for Linda Ronstadt) is a popular singer whose repertoire consists of remakes of John Dowland compositions. * Rose Tremain's 1999 novel Music and Silence is set at the court of Christian IV of Denmark some years after Dowland's departure and contains several references to the composer's music and temperament: in the opening chapter, Christian remarks that "the man was all ambition and hatred, yet his ayres were as delicate as rain". * Aesma Daeva's song "Darkness" uses "Flow my Tears" as lyrics. * Both Dowland and Thomas Tallis are referenced in the Half Man Half Biscuit song, "I went to a wedding". * Dowland is referenced in the Big Big Train song "Reaching for John Dowland" on their album English Boy Wonders. Publications * In 1597, Dowland published his First Book of Songs in London. It was one of the most influential and important musical publications of the history of the lute. This collection of lute-songs was set out in a way that allows performance by a soloist with lute accompaniment or various combinations of singers and instrumentalists.Gerald Abraham. ed. The New Oxford History of Music, Volume IV: The Age of Humanism 1540-1630 (London - Oxford University Press, 1968), p.203 * Dowland published two books of songs after the "First Book, in 1600 and 1603, as well as the Lachrymae in 1604. He also published in 1609 a translation of the Micrologus of Andreas Ornithoparcus, originally printed in Leipzig 1517, a rather stiff and medieval treatise, but nonetheless occasionally entertaining.Warlock 1970, p.39 * Dowland's last, and in the opinion of many scholars, best work, A Pilgrimes Solace, was published in 1612,Warlock 1970, p.41 and seems to have been conceived more as a collection of contrapuntal music than as solo works.Abraham 1968, p.207 See also * List of British poets References * Peter Holman/Paul O'Dette: "John Dowland", Grove Music Online, ed. L. Macy (Accessed July 10, 2007), (subscription access) * John Dowland by Diana Poulton, published by Faber & Faber (2nd edition, 1982). ISBN 0-520-04687-0. * A History of the Lute from Antiquity to the Renaissance by Douglas Alton Smith, published by the Lute Society of America (2002). ISBN 0-9714071-0-X * The Lute in Britain: A History of the Instrument and its Music by Matthew Spring, published by Oxford University Press (2001). * The Collected Lute Music of John Dowland edited by Diana Poulton, published by Faber Music (2nd edition, 1978). ISBN 0-571-10024-4. * The English Ayre by Peter Warlock, published by Greenwood Press, Publishers (1970). (Originally published 1926, Oxford University Press, London). ISBN 8371-4237-7. * New Oxford History of Music, Volume IV: The Age of Humanism 1540-1630 edited by Gerald Abraham, published by Oxford University Press (1968). Notes External links ;Poem * Selected Poetry of John Dowland (1563-1626) (1 lyric) at Representative Poetry Online. * John Dowland 1563-1626 at the Poetry Foundation. * John Dowland at PoemHunter (7 poems0. ;Books * ;Audio / video *Some video performances of John Dowland's songs by Valeria Mignaco, soprano & Alfonso Marin, lute *Four Pieces by John Dowland performed by lutenist Brian Wright * *[http://malesopranos.com/videos/340/russell-oberlin-come-again-j-dowland.html John Dowland's Come Again sung by male alto Russell Oberlin] ;About *John Dowland at NNDB. *John Dowland Officia website, containing videos, essays, and scores. * Category:English composers Category:English madrigal composers‎ Category:Composers for lute Category:Baroque composers Category:English songwriters Category:Renaissance composers Category:English lutenists Category:English singers Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:English expatriates in France Category:English expatriates in Denmark Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:English Roman Catholics Category:16th-century Roman Catholics Category:17th-century Roman Catholics Category:People of the Tudor period Category:16th-century English people Category:17th-century English people Category:1563 births Category:1626 deaths Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:16th-century poets Category:17th-century poets Category:English songwriters Category:Songwriters